Eleanor Snape Book 1
by EleanorSnape
Summary: See elvissparrow on for more details.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He Arrives

As I looked at myself in the long, full-length mirror that hung on the back of my bathroom door, I noticed that I do, in fact, resemble him. The way my hair parts naturally down the middle of my head and hangs down to my shoulders in greasy locks is just one of the many characteristics we have in common. It's odd how you can look so much like a relative, and at the same time look nothing like your parents. My pale, freckle-less complexion and tall, lanky, and almost stick-like figure are constant reminders of that. I leaned in closer to look at my long, hook-ish nose. I've been told that I have the Prince Family Nose, just like my Uncle Severus.

Severus Snape is my father's older brother. Uncle Severus had inherited all of the "Prince Family Traits", where, on the other hand, my father had not. Then, my father had me, which I was "oh-so-lucky" enough to be born with the looks of a true member of the Prince family.

I looked over at my brown leather trunk with my dark eyes. The trunk was filled with all of my worldly possessions and a couple of changes of clothes. It was hard to believe that it would be sitting in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry later that day. I only had to wait for my Uncle Severus to arrive.

It was decided three days before that Severus would become my legal guardian. Two days before that verdict was made, my father died in an accident involving illegal dark magic. My mother had been dead many years before that; so many that I cannot recall anything about her. When the Ministry of Magic heard of my father's death, they were faced with two problems: 1. The case of my father's death and 2. What to do with me. I am an only child so I had no older siblings to care for me. With Severus being my next-of-kin, they contacted him to see if he would take me in. He agreed and then I was told to pack up my things.

I suppose that I should have been excited since Hogwarts is one of the most famous schools in the Wizarding World, but to tell the truth, I was a little nervous. Even though Severus Snape is my uncle, we had never meet. Through out the years we had communicated with my father by owls, but never in person, for his job as a Positions Professor kept him as busy as ever.

As I was looking at myself in the bathroom, a popping sound followed by a loud thud echoed from the family room. I quickly ran into the family room so fast that I proceeded to run into the coffee table. Flipping over it, I landed flat on my back. Standing in front of the fireplace, I saw a pale figure with my long, greasy, black hair. His dark eyes, which were much like mine, were staring down at me over his long hook-like nose. He was draped in flowing black robes and he had his arms crossed over his chest; his lips were set in a straight line. This, I realized, was my uncle, Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awkward Conversation

"Eleanor?" He questioned as I rolled onto my belly and then finally onto my knees.

"Ummm...yes...Uncle Severus?" At that statement he lifted his thick, black eyebrows. We sat and looked at each other for what felt like an eternity until I finally remembered that I was laying on the floor. Slowly, I began to lift myself up and my Uncle Severus reached his hand to me. Once I was back on my feet and had dusted myself off, I broke the silence.

"So...how are we getting to Hogwarts?"

"You are not ready to go to Hogwarts just yet. According to the Ministry, you are thirteen?" I nodded my head, "So you are old enough to be a third year. I have already spoken to Dumbledore about this, and he said that he will give you an exam, and if you pass, he will put you in third year classes." A wave of confusion rushed over me.

"I do not know much magic, I-" He cut me off and continued.

"I will teach you all you need to know in the few days we have before the first day of term. We will also be going to Diagon Alley today to buy the necessary supplies you will need." I let this sink in, until Uncle Severus, yet again, broke the silence.

"I assume you are all packed? I nodded my head. "Well then, we will proceed to Diagon Alley." He tapped the top of my trunk and it vanished from the air. He then threw the Floo Powder into the fire place and let a giant green fire erupt inside of it. With a gesture of his hand, I followed him into the green glow.


End file.
